


The Library

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [10]
Category: Chuck (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck get too into his research and ends up finding something he shouldn't have, so they send someone to take care of him, who just happens to be an old friend of Casey's.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to know anything about The Librarians to read this. It's a show about librarians who save mysterious, ancient artifacts. Jake Stone is played by the amazing Christian Kane.

Chuck: Have you seen the show Warehouse 13?

Casey: I don’t watch tv

Chuck: Is there a secret government building full of magical artifacts?

Casey: Keyword is secret, so even if there was, I couldn't tell you

Chuck: IF it's real, would it be in the intersect?

Casey: I have no idea

Chuck: Would you even know about it? What is your clearance level?  
Chuck: What would even be the clearance level for something like that  
Chuck: Is my clearance level higher than yours? Because I clearly know more secrets

Casey: mine is higher and you only know the secrets if they are triggered.  
Casey: Go to sleep

Chuck: Fine, I’ll leave you alone but I’m going to finish the last three episodes of season one, it’s really good. 

Two nights later Chuck was woken up to a hand covering his mouth, he tried to fight the man off of him but he was way stronger than Chuck, but thankfully he was wearing his watch and was able to hit the panic button.  
Next thing he knew, the light was on and he could see the intruder, the very handsome intruder, but that wasn’t important right now.  
“Let go of the nerd Stone”  
“Well holy hell, if it isn’t Major John Casey”  
“It’s Colonel now”  
“Nice”  
“Seriously, let go of the nerd”  
“You know him?” Chuck smacked his hand away  
“Chuck meet Jake Stone, Jake, meet my asset Chuck Bartowski”  
“He tried to kidnap me and you go and tell him my full name”  
“I highly doubt he was going to kidnap you”  
“Just had a few questions” he winked at Casey.  
“Calm down Cowboy no need to torture him, unfortunately for me, he likes talking, last time someone threatened to torture him he passed out”  
“Any specific reason you have spent hours searching for The Library”  
“Oh my god it’s real”  
“Seriously Bartowski” Casey growled  
“You wouldn’t tell me if it was real or not so I started researching and found rumors about The Library and so I started doing research on that, are you a Librarian, Casey you are friends with a Librarian, oh my god can I please see it?”  
“No,” Casey and Jake said at the same time.  
“Please, it sounds so cool, I love stuff like that, have you seen the show Warehouse 13? Is it like that at all or is it slightly different or completely different?”  
“I have not confirmed it’s real”  
“What’s your name again?”  
“Jacob Stone” he got out before Casey could stop him.  
“Jacob Stone, IQ 190, accepted to The Sorbonne and Cambridge for an arts degree, turned them both down, and for years you have been secretly writing literature on European and Native American art history under a different name, all while saying you have been working on an oil rig but you don’t actually work on an oil rig, job is listed as classified and may I add how good you look in a cowboy hat”  
“How the hell do you know that?”  
Casey cut in before Chuck could say anything stupid “He is kind of like Cassandra but less smart and the government fucked up his brain not a tumor”  
“So you’re saying we should not put them in the same room”  
Casey shrugged “Could be entertaining”  
“Is she a Librarian too, how many are there? Do you have a Guardian? Also, how do you two know each other?”  
“All of that is classified and still not confirming it's real”  
“I will do anything, please, just let me help with like one mission or just spend like five hours in the Library, you can give me a tour”  
“Stop flirting Bartowski”  
“Have you seen him, he is handsome”  
“You think anyone with a dick is handsome”  
“Ew no” Chuck wrinkled his nose at him “That is no accurate at all, but I may have a thing for men with muscles and blue eyes”  
“Are you two” Jake pointed between them  
“No,” Casey said quickly  
“We are a fake couple, per the government” CHuck butted in before Casey could hurt his feelings.  
“John here has never been one for relationships”  
“He sucks at fake ones too” Chuck looked between the two of them “Oh, oh, ooooh, you two, holy shit that's hot”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Shut up Bartwoski”  
“Are you ashamed of your past Johnny?”  
“No, and don't call me that. I’m a private person who doesn’t need everyone to know my personal shit”  
“Seems like you two need to talk some things out, maybe you should take him to your apartment so I can get some sleep, then tomorrow when we are well rested we can revisit this idea of going to The Library”  
“Chuck”  
“Seriously just think about it and we can talk tomorrow”  
“Goodnight Bartowski, come on Stone, I live across the courtyard”

“Chuck wake up, it’s urgent”  
“Is it really urgent or is it urgent like last time when Devon broke the blender and you guys needed me to go ask Casey for his so you two could have your breakfast smoothie”  
“Urgent as in I saw another man in John’s apartment”  
“It’s his friend Jake, he is staying there while he is in town”  
“He is good looking”  
“I’m aware”  
“Devon said he saw them kissing”  
“Maybe Devon was seeing things after his long shift, I’m sure it’s fine Ellie”  
“Well I make cinnamon rolls, you should take some over to them and check”  
“I don’t think either of them are sugar for breakfast people, have you seen their abs, they are almost as nice as Devon's”  
“Chuck just go check”  
“Fiiiiine” Chuck groaned, he got out of bed, put on his slipper and robe, grabbed the plate of cinnamon rolls off the kitchen counter and made his way over to Casey’s knowing his sister was watching through the curtain. 

He almost dropped the plate when Jake opened the door shirtless and sweaty. “Oh wow, good morning”  
“Stop drooling and get your ass in here Chuck” Casey called from somewhere in the apartment.  
Chuck walked in to see an equally as sweaty shirtless Casey  
“Ellie thinks you are cheating on me and sent me over here with cinnamon rolls, didn’t think I’d be walking into a wet dream, what are you to doing?”  
“Working out you pervert”  
“Well Devon saw you two kissing when he came home from work about an hour ago so we need to come up with some lie or fake break up because Ellie is mad at you”  
“Kissing?” Casey laughed, “No”  
“Not an hour ago at least” Jake winked and Chuck all of a sudden felt sad.  
“Well, continue your weird sweaty whatever, here are these” he sat the plate on the kitchen table “If you don’t eat them at least lie to Ellie and tell her they are amazing, I’m going back to bed”

Of course, Ellie was sitting on the couch waiting for him, he knew he should have went in through his window.  
“I’m not talking about it, Ellie”  
“So sorry sweety”  
“Going back to bed”  
“Want me to go over and talk to him?”  
“No Ellie, I’m an adult, I can deal with it myself”  
“How could he do that to you? And then to have the guy at his apartment knowing he could get caught”  
“It’s fine Ellie”  
“It’s not okay to cheat”  
“He didn’t cheat” Chuck didn’t mean to yell “Sorry, it’s just that he didn’t cheat because we aren’t really dating, not anymore, it was a lie and I’m sorry, we are just friends and we only told people we were dating so you would stop setting me up with random people, I’m sorry” Chuck went into his room, locking it behind him.

Chuck: Told Ellie we were in a fake relationship, you can watch the camera footage for details  
Chuck: I’m going back to sleep.

Casey: You’re a moron, get showered and dressed, try not to look like an absolute nerd and be at my apartment in 20

Chuck: No

Casey: Going to the library to check out some books, thought you would want to join

Chuck: IT'S REAL?????

Casey: No, the library downtown, calm down

Chuck: I’ll be there in 15 and I’m a nerd...I can’t change that

"That text is a lie right?"  
"Can't have evidence in writing"  
“Right, smart. So um where is it?”  
“I will never tell you that”  
“Please don’t tell me we have to wear a bag over our head”  
Jake grabbed the handle of Casey’s pantry door  
“Oh, are we taking snacks?”  
“Do we really have to take him?” Jake looked over at Casey “I have a bad feeling about this” he opened the door  
“Woah” Chuck looked around trying to figure out how Casey's pantry now lead to a library  
Casey shoved Chuck through the door, following him in  
“Is this it? How did you do that, why does this look like an actual library, where is all the cool stuff?”  
“Where is the artifact that can make him a mute?” Casey looked around.  
“I wish that was a thing, follow me”  
“This is a supply closet”  
Jake pushed a few buttons and the room started to move. “Say another word and I’ll hit the nerve in your throat that will make you not be able to talk for an undisclosed amount of time”  
“Just one more thing?”  
“What”  
“You and Casey seem like a good match, but how do you decide who tops, you both seem so dominate and scary”  
“Shut up Bartowski, and Stone, you need to teach me about that no talking thing”  
“Will do” he winked at Casey, Chuck was slightly turned on and slightly sad.  
“Chuck, I need you to listen to me” Jake grabbed his chin holding his head still as he glared into his eyes, but it was a little hard to focus on what he was saying while he was also begging his dick to not embarrass him “Do not touch anything, at all”  
“I won’t”  
“I’m serious, some of this shit can kill you and if it doesn’t then I might”  
“I understand”  
Jake opened the door  
“This is the best day ever”  
“Be free little nerd” Casey followed Chuck out of the elevator “Have any cool guns to show me Cowboy” Casey smirked  
Jake tilted his head the left “This way”  
Chuck went the opposite direction.

“GUYS” Chuck yelled “SOMEONE HELP ME”  
Jake ran down the aisle Chuck was in “What the hell did you do?” Jake looked around  
“I swear I didn’t....god you are so attractive” Chucks hand gripped Jake’s hair “Sorry I have no control of my arm, I just really want to kiss you” Chuck’s fingers tightened in his hair as he kissed him. Jake thought about pushing him away, but the nerd was a good kisser.  
“What the fuck are you two doing?”  
Jake pulled away “He started it”  
“I thought he was in trouble, not yelling for help for his boner”  
Chuck looked down at the tent in his pants “I have no control over that either”  
Casey rolled his eyes “I’m going back to the presidential section, you two do whatever”  
“No I’m serious, something spilled on me, I didn’t touch anything, but Casey I’d like you to stay here and let me suck your dick….oh my god make it stop”  
“We have a problem” Jake held up a half-empty glass bottle “Chuck must be really lonely, and the potion sensed it so it decided to help”  
“Potion?” Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Love potion number nine”  
“That’s a real thing” Chuck was fighting every urge he had to touch his dick. “How do I make it stop before I embarrass myself even more, I’m so sorry I kissed you, but you’re lips are so plump and soft and I’m curious how they would feel on other parts of my body” Chuck whined “Sorry”  
Jake pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call  
“Hey Ezekiel, what’s the cure for love potion nine….no it fell on a friend…..shut up and tell me…..shit, okay thanks…..yes I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow” he rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone back in his pocket  
“I don’t want to know do I?” Casey growled  
“He needs to not be lonely anymore”  
“I’m not lonely, I swear”  
“You need to have sex, make a deep connection with someone”  
“Threesome” Chuck licked his lips  
“No” Jake and Casey said at the same time.  
“I got this” Jake patted Casey on the shoulder  
“You’re not having sex with him”  
“Someone needs to, and he is a good kisser”  
“Two sexy men arguing over me, nice, and as much as I would like to do naughty things with both of you separately or together, there is still so much to see, I don’t want to leave, this isn’t fair”  
“You two go back home and John can text me when this is over and you can come back”  
“Promise?”  
“Yeah, but next time you will have a tour guide”  
“I’m sorry and I’ll miss your face, and butt, and husky voice and really soft hair, and” Casey put his hand over Chuck’s mouth.  
“Let him choose who he wants to break the curse with” Jake smiled and Chuck’s dick twitch  
Chuck licked Casey’s hand  
“Really” Casey wiped his hand on Chuck’s shirt  
“If I can only choose one of you, it will have to be John”  
“I get it”

“Okay Casey, as much as my dick hurts and I have this insane urge to have sex with literally anyone, we don’t have to do this”  
“Yes we do”  
“You just had sex with Jake and I was super jealous and now I'm uncomfortable because I kissed him"  
“We didn’t have sex”  
“But you kissed”  
“We were testing something, it was one kiss”  
“And what were the results of the kiss?”  
“That what we had is the past”  
“But you called him Cowboy all sexy like”  
“A lot of people call him that, now would you like me to assist with your problem?”  
“I really don’t want to make things weird between us”  
“It’s sex”  
“Yeah but I like you, like a lot, and this might make things harder for me than they already are, pun not intended”  
“Not if we keep doing it”  
“Then I’ll fall in love and you’ll leave me with a broken heart because you don't have happy emotions”  
“You look like you’re in pain”  
“My dick has never been this hard before”  
“Let me help” Casey closed the gap between them “Please”  
“But”  
“Don’t worry about that right now, let’s talk when you’re not under a spell”  
“I can’t believe that it’s all real, I wish I could show Morgan”  
“I’ll have to kill you”  
Chuck pulled his shirt off “I feel like I’m suffocating”  
Casey took off his shirt and tossed it over to where Chuck’s was.  
“I want to lick every inch of you” Chuck slammed their bodies together, he would probably regret it later, maybe even have a bruise, but it was worth it.  
The way Casey kissed him was like something he had never experienced, he was so gentle yet dominant, it was hard to explain but it was amazing. The way Casey’s big hands held on to his hips, Chuck’s arms were wrapped around Casey’s neck, he jumped up wrapping his legs around Casey, both men moaning as their hard cocks pressed together through too many layers of clothing “Take me to your bed, now”  
“Too far away” Casey laid Chuck down on his couch “Get those pants off” Casey quickly ran to his downstairs bathroom to grab lube and a few condoms. When he came back Chuck was spread out on the couch fully naked, his hand moving up and down his cock. “Hurry” Chuck moaned out.  
Casey almost tripped kicking his shoes off, he never trips, fuck.  
Chuck grabbed the lube that Casey sat down on the coffee table so he could take his pants off.  
Chuck made a mess pouring the lube on his fingers, he will clean it up later, he had a finger inside himself before Casey got his pants off.  
“Damn Bartwoski”  
“I have never felt like this before, this bullshit potion is going to kill me or my dick is going to fall off” Chuck added another finger, normally it would hurt a little moving this fast but it was almost like his body was adapting to what he wanted. Magic is weird. Luckily he could never tell anyone because it’s not like they would believe him.  
“Get your dick inside me, please”  
“There is no way you’re ready”  
“I am, trust me, please” Casey picked up a condom  
“No, please no, I want to feel you inside of me, I need to feel you please” Chuck was actually whining, and Casey knew it was a stupid idea, but he will worry about that later. He grabbed the lube bottle off of Chuck’s chest, luving up his cock before situating himself on the couch, it was not the best spot for two tall men to be on the three-cushion couch but he was going to make it work, he grabbed the back of Chuck’s thighs bending his legs, Chuck’s feet planted on his shoulder, his right hand still working up and down his cock.  
“John” Chuck gritted out between his clenched teeth, “Hurry”

Casey collapsed on his bed, he had never been so exhausted in his life, Chuck was already passed out next to him. They had sex twice on the couch Casey wasn’t even away he could do that, Chuck came three times, which was impressive but then they took a cold shower because they were sweating so bad and he ended up sucking Chuck off, then jacking him off, then they had sex, again. Seriously how was that even possible. Every single part of his body hurt, and he figures Chuck won’t be able to walk normally for a week. It was amazing though.

Casey grabbed a couch pillow to cover his most private area as he rushed to the door so he could shoot however has been knocking and ringing the doorbell for five minutes.  
“What” he growled when he opened the door  
Ellie looked him up and down “I’m going to regret asking, but have you seen my brother? It’s been three days”  
“Three days?” Chuck said as he walked up to the door wearing Casey’s robe “Shit, I thought it has only been one, um sorry Ellie, we have been um busy”  
Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Next time you decide to lock yourself away with your whatever you two are text me first so I don’t have to witness this”  
“Sorry, Ell, but here is you’re warning, we will probably be here for a couple more days”  
“Three minimum” Casey smirked before shutting the door.  
“That was embarrassing”  
“She will get over it”  
“Three days, we are going to need more food”  
“We are going away for the weekend”  
“Where”  
“The Library”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Stone said we could spend the weekend there”  
“Ooooh I’m so excited, I need to pack, but all my clothes are over there and if Ellie sees me again I’ll be stuck talking to her for a week”  
“We will check the cameras and make sure they are gone before we go, we have time”  
“We should go back upstairs and celebrate”  
“Right here is fine” Casey turned him around and pushed his chest up against the door.

They were sitting down to dinner with Jake after spending a few hours at the Library and meeting the rest of Jake’s team.  
“Tell me some fun stories of missions you guys did together”  
“Remember than mission we went on where we were faked being lawyers?”  
“Yeah and you told the hot chick my name was Lindsey”  
“It was an accident” Casey laughed  
“Okay, Marcus”  
“She still slept with you”  
“She did, and I had to listen to her moan the name Lindsey”  
Casey and Chuck laughed  
“Did you two go on a lot of missions together?”  
“Nah, maybe five top, just help each other when we need each other’s expertise”  
Chuck glared at Jake when he winked.  
“Woah, is there something you’re not telling me? Did the love potion actually work?”  
“No”  
“What do you mean no?” Chuck looked at Casey “Asshole”  
“Did I open a can of worms?”  
“No, he is dramatic and overreacts before people finish their sentences”  
Jake laughed, Chuck was still glaring.  
“The potion didn’t work, just made something happen that was already in motion to happen”  
“That’s sweet”  
“Shut up Stone”  
“So where do I sign up to get a job at The Library?”  
“How about this, I’ll call you when we need your expertise”  
“I’m sure you’re lying, but I’ll take what I can get”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who got the Angel reference! (Adam and Christian were both on the show)


End file.
